Fool of a Took
by anonymus1
Summary: Pippin steals the ring and gets himself in some deep sushi but Merry has more ideas for the ring
1. Pippin does something dumb

ahhh yes fic #2 ^_^ good stuff *cough cough*   
"Are you mad!!??"  
  
"I just borowed it for one night Merry one night , its not a big deal!"  
  
"not a big deal?1 I swear if I ever told you anything again... YOU   
STOLE IT!! YOU STOLE THE RING WHAT WERE YOU THINKING ? and what would you   
possibly think to do with it anyways?"  
  
"well if you must know...."  
  
"You wouldent!!!, what the hell came over you man spying on my  
cousin likethat??"  
  
"wwell if it makes you feel anybetter I didnt see anytin' all she  
did was sleep *sigh*"  
  
"hand it over!! now! I will return it to bilbo tomarrow"  
  
"tomarrow ay, whatre you going ta do with it until then? lydie Boffin?  
the Bracegirdle girls?"  
  
"yno your a real pervert for someone not come of age yet"  
  
"what can I say?"  
  
"Im putting it away until tomarrow" pippin looked at him  
hopefully"somewhere safe!"  
  
"look" pippin said"the way I see it ,the old baggins never  
put that thing ta good use..I here Maggots crops are ripe  
right about now"pippin ponders this and his eyes begin to   
glaze over "...m-m-mmmmmmuuuussshhrroooooooooooommssss"  
  
Merry hits him on the head"snap out of it took, Im puytting this away   
...somewhere safe away from youre shenanigans"  
  
"soo whatre you going to do with it?"  
  
"I'm not telling .....I mean IM PUTTING IT AWAY!"  
  
"so yare using it huh? c;mon let me in on it, I told you whot i did"  
  
"coz your a bleedin moron! youre right whos gonna know but I think  
Ill just put it away Ive got nothin to do anyways"  
  
"oi now big Merrys come of age" Pippin said sauciliy "cant do  
anything fun anymore aye old man?"  
  
"Aye now!! not true" his voice got more stern"I can make just as much   
mischeive as you took"  
  
"can you really then? fine meet me at the ferry tonight at dusk"  
  
"done" said Merry "just you wait Took I shall put you to shame"  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Greetings this is my #2 fic its kinda weird and confusing begining   
but it gets better Frodos in the mix so far WITH PANS!! just for you  
Rachel. Todays chapter is brought to you by the word pans  
good for hitting people in the head sledding down hills and ahh yes   
even cooking things. pans ..the other white meat.   
REVEIW!! 


	2. Mushrooms

nothing to say so here it goes   
  
Mushrooms  
it was dusk, and Pippin was waiting for Merry at the Ferry  
"I knew he wouldent show "he thought his teeth chattering.  
One of the bushes by the dock rustled "Merry is that you?  
then the bush directly behind him "its not funnny Merry, I  
know its you "  
  
...silence.. mabye its not Merry he thought to himself "DIE TOOK !!"  
pippin screamed like a little girl and ran for the woods . "  
  
Sorry Took I dint..er actually I did...e wait did you just scream  
like a little girl?"   
  
"...mabye.."  
  
"well anyways shall we?"  
  
"I suppose" pippin said walking back slowly in fear of being attacked   
again. They walked on the lane just behind Maggot's fields when all  
of a sudden Pippins eyes turned a smokey grey  
  
"not again" Merry says impatiantly  
  
"Muuuussshhhhhhh..."   
  
"Dya realize how incredibly unhealthy it is to obbsess overit"  
  
"hhrrrooooooooo..."  
  
"snap out of it lad"   
  
"oooommmmsssss"  
  
"Are you quite done?"  
  
"quite"  
  
"then may we go?"  
  
"indeed"  
  
"you and your mushrooms "Merry grumbled to himself  
"PIPPIN!!"  
  
"wot?"  
  
"COME ON "  
  
"coming coming" Pippin jogs up behind him   
  
"what ave you got in your pockets?" Pippin pulls a few mushrooms out  
of his pockets. Merry held out his hand for one  
and Pippin quickly shrank away   
  
"MY preciousseeeee"  
  
"Ay fine!fine if thats the way your going to be about it ,Crazy Took"  
  
Our Heroes...characters...something continue to trod along in   
the dark  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Well Chapter two has come to a close *sniff* yeah Im sure you are all very  
sad since I havent gotten any reveiws 'cmon people its not that bad is it?  
aaannnyywwaayysss. This Chapter Is dedicated to my buddie Daniel Machado 'coz  
not many girls would find it amusing to be taken to bingo on a friday night  
brought to you by.... the letter two yes the letter two my friend good for  
frustrating english teachers and confusing friends I use it at least once a day   
PS Merry Is the bestest sorry if its ooc dont hurt me _ 


	3. The Green Dragon

Yay! I got one reveiw ^_^ constructive criticism with a hint of chastisement  
  
Anonymus-yeah my grammer sucks Im sorry so sue me I write pretty fast. Also the storie is not really supposed to be very seriouse its kinda just supposed to be funny in a stupid sort of way. But thanks I'll work on my grammer I hope it gets better for you.  
  
On with chapter three!!  
  
  
  
The Green Dragon  
  
Our heros continue to trudge down the lane getting a bit bored very fast.   
  
"Hey Pippin" Merry says "Want ta get a pint?"  
  
"PINTS?! it comes in pints"  
  
"of course it's not like it comes in barrels" Pippin looks slightly crestfallen  
  
"Merry you ruined the moment"  
  
"what moment?"  
  
"the whole drooly pint moment"  
  
"oh you mean like the drooly mushroom moment?"  
  
"yeah"  
  
"good"   
  
they continue to walk down the lane towards the Green Dragon in the dark. "hey Merry"  
  
"wot?"  
  
"theres something Ive forgotten to tell you about last night" Merry rubbed his nose in aggrivation"well you see as I was clombing up the window sill the ring slipped off"  
  
"so?"  
  
"I think she saw me"  
  
"why didnt you tell me this before?! youve got me in deep with her now!"  
  
"well its the first time shes had anyreason to not trust you , its me thats in trouble"  
  
"I suppose your right Pip...well except for that beer incident."  
  
"and the snake incident"  
  
"and the whole Maggot incedent"  
  
"and the branch incedent, and the picture in the window thing , and...."  
  
"OK OK ! Your not helping Took, I could always just blame those things on you yno"  
  
"what?! come on then she'll hate me!"  
  
"I'll have to think about that one. Besides she probably didnt get a very good look at you anyways it being dark and all"  
  
"......."  
  
"say something!"  
  
"well, um...hehe"  
  
"blast it Pippin, dont even tell me what you did" he said exhasperated "I need a pint"  
  
"b-b-but what if shes in the Green Dragon?"  
  
"well pippin" Merry said putting his hand on Pippin's shoulder "I'll let you figure that one out" and he walks into the inn. Pippin stands hesitantly out side for a moment and decides that a pint would be really god right about now. They grab two seats and go to order two pints.  
  
"Oi Merry!" someone called across the noisy room.  
  
"hallo Frodo"  
  
"you boyos want to join us?" he asked  
  
"us?" Merry said  
  
"Me and Carrie over in the corner"  
  
"Well I'll be seeing you" Pippin trys to get away but Merry grabbs him by the collar.  
  
"oh no you dont your coming with us"  
  
" camon Pippin" Frodo says "shes been asking about you at least talk to her"  
  
***************************************************************************************************  
  
WANANAAAAAA! yes chapter three is done YAY! I have to chapter five but Ive Been writing all day and Im lazy. This chapter isnt very interesting its kind of a filler chapter so bear with me . Te spelling seems kinda odd but its that way for a reason. this Chapter is dedicated to my health teacher Ms Rikard coz shes the only teacher I know that would ever eat during "the Miracle of Life". this chapter is brought to you by: Hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia . Ah yes Hippopotomonstrosesquipedaliophobia the fear of long words which ironically thirty five letters long. Its not good for a whole lot . Filling up term papers and scaring your Hippopotomonstrosesquipedaliophobic friends  
  
REVIEW! PLEASE? 


	4. Pippin Gets His

Hallo ! I dont have a whole lot to say, except REVEIW!!! please? camon ne ways here it is!^_^  
Pippin gets His  
Merry and Pippin sit across the table form Frodo and Carrie , and Pippin is met with her stealy gaze.  
  
"Whats with Pippibn and Carrie? " Frodo asks leaning over the table.  
  
"a long story I'm afraid"  
  
"tell me this may last a while" Pippin sits across from Merry looking from side to side to avoid her gaze.  
  
"Well you see, our friend Pippin here has over stepped his bounds." Frodo looked at him Quizzically "She caught him spying on her last night" Frodo looked at him in amusement and tried to stifle a laugh.  
  
"whatre you talking about ?"Pippin asked  
"your little incedent" Merry said "shod off" bareley nudging Pippin away who, never the less clatters to the floor with the rest of his chair.  
  
"IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY!!!" he yells in despiration still lying on the floor.  
  
"Excuse us a moment "Frodo says and he and Merry go behind th bar and start laughing like madmen.  
  
"there goes his chances with Carrie I suppose, assuming of course that he ever had any" Frodo said amusedly  
  
" wonder what he'll do now that hes made sucha an ass of himself" Merry said curiously. Merry and Frodo watched from behind the bar while Pippin picked himself and his chair off of the floor and began hesitantly to talk to Carrie.  
  
"thats odd"  
  
"wot ?" Merry asked  
  
"sh's not throwing anything at him" "true" merry turned around to grab two pints for Frodo and himself .  
  
"MERRY LOOK!!" Frodo grabbed Merry's collar to turn him around. Carrie and Pippin had been talking for about five minutes when she kissed him on the cheek , got up, and left. Frodo an Merry ran over to a dazed but very happy Pippin.   
  
"howed you manage to pull that one off?' Merry asked unbeliveingly  
  
"mmm..mmmerry" he stutered pulling him down and whispering something inaudible in his ear. Merry's eyes grew wide.  
  
"We need to get him out into the fresh air , he must be drunk or something. "Grab him under his arms Merry Ill watch his feet. They opened the door out into the cool evening air and put him on a bench, still quite shaken and speechless.  
  
"what happened to him Merry?" Frodo asked nodding in Pippins direction.  
  
"well he has quite a way with words"  
  
"no I mean what really happened" Frodo said skeptically  
  
"just that. he said some nice stuff, apologized and.."  
  
"and what?"  
  
"I'll let him tell you the rest ,if it turns out he was soder the whole time"  
  
"I AM NOT DRUNK!!" Pippin yelled angrily "just quite shaken youll never belive what she said to me!"  
  
***************************************************************************************************************************************************  
cliff hanger!! yes a cliff hanger which means if you want to hear what carrie said I need 5 reveiws! only five not many But I love reveiws.  
anyways on with the dedication. This chapter is dedicated to my little sister because it is her birthday today and I couldent think of anyone elseso HAPPY BIRTHDAY LU!!aaanndddd this chapter is brought to you by:dancing lunch ladys, yes dancing luch ladys. Something staight out of a horror story yet insanley humorouse at the same time hmmmmmmmmmmm.......................... 


End file.
